


A monkey and vanilla (orchid)

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: King took one step in and was already caressing the nearest plant. Ram felt his lips twitch with a smile.“Hello. It’s really nice to meet you,” King said as he carefully ran his fingers across the leaves. “You’re so pretty. I wonder where you came from.”“Will you greet each plant here?” Ram asked quietly as he stepped up and put an arm around King’s waist. “If you do, even one day won’t be enough.”“It’s only polite to say hello,” King said with a laugh. “I promise I’ll be quick with all the others. Come on, the real exhibits start over there.”
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	A monkey and vanilla (orchid)

When King had said something about a plant exhibition going on next weekend, Ram couldn’t find it in him to say no. Although it wasn’t the way he originally planned to spend his weekend with King, it would never be a waste of time to see his boyfriend in his element, surrounded by plants and always so pleased about it.

The weekend came quickly and the pair worked hard to finish all their homework in one night so the weekend would be free. Ram and King caught a bus into the deeper parts of the city with relative ease and ignored the giggles of the girls sitting behind them.

(”Are those three just following us all the time?” King muttered to himself. “I swear, every time we’re on a date, they’re there.”

Ram said nothing, but he inserted a headphone bud into King’s ear and held his hand in the space between them where the girls couldn’t see. If King squeezed his hand once in thanks, Ram’s expression gave nothing away for the girls to fawn over.)

Tickets were affordable enough and before long they were in front a large temperature controlled greenhouse with exotic plants and their enthusiasts. Numerous guests milled about between dense rows of greenery and delicate blossoms. The air was filled with hundreds of scents, all sweet and potent in their own ways. 

King took one step in and was already caressing the nearest plant. Ram felt his lips twitch with a smile.

“Hello. It’s really nice to meet you,” King said as he carefully ran his fingers across the leaves. “You’re so pretty. I wonder where you came from.”

“Will you greet each plant here?” Ram asked quietly as he stepped up and put an arm around King’s waist. “If you do, even one day won’t be enough.”

“It’s only polite to say hello,” King said with a laugh. “I promise I’ll be quick with all the others. Come on, the real exhibits start over there.”

Ram found himself part boyfriend and part photographer, taking photos of them together or just King alone in front of almost every single plant in the building. They had only made their way through one exhibit and Ram could almost feel the weight of every image in his memory card. 

In particular, King had become very fond of the orchid display. Each kind was different in shape and color and far too many of them were novel to the plant enthusiast. It was almost as if he wanted to document each and every single one for himself. 

“Do you think we should get one for the apartment?” King asked as he admired the orchids that looked like a monkey face. “It’d brighten things up, don’t you think?”

“Do you know how to take care of an orchid?”

“No, but I can do the research.” King smiled. “Shall we pick one?” Ram only shrugged and King’s smile grew wider. “Okay, let’s see what they’ve got for sale.”

At the end of it, the pair walked away with the monkey face orchid and a vanilla bean orchid. King very proudly held the two aloft as they walked away from the exhibition.

“Hello my two new children,” King crooned. “I hope you will get along well with all your new siblings.” King shot Ram a look out of the corner of his eyes. “Including the mammalian ones.” 

Ram huffed: “The dogs haven’t done anything since the first time they knocked a pot over. You know this.”

“Constant vigilance, Ram. Constant vigilance.”


End file.
